The invention is related to the verification of the contents of a fluid, and more particularly, to the analysis of a medical fluid for verifying the existence of a pharmaceutical drug or drugs to be infused into a patient through a fluid infusion channel.
Physicians and other medical personnel apply intravenous (“IV”) infusion therapy to treat various medical complications in patients. IV infusion therapy typically involves infusing medical fluids, such as pharmaceutical drugs, from a fluid source through the tubing of a fluid administration set, and to a cannula inserted in a patient's blood vessel.
In a typical facility, a physician enters an order for a medication for a particular patient. This order may be handled either as a simple written prescription slip, or it may be entered into an automated system, such as a physician order entry (“POE”) system. The prescription is routed to the pharmacy, where the order is filled. Typically, the prescribed drug is prepared and inserted into a bag at the pharmacy. A pharmacist also identifies the contents of the bag and the patient for whom the bag is intended, with, for example a human-readable label and a bar coded label. The prepared medication is then delivered to a clinician's station for subsequent administration to the patient.
For safety reasons, and in order to achieve optimal results, the pharmaceutical drug is administered in accurate amounts as prescribed by the doctor, and in a controlled fashion such as by using an infusion pump. An infusion pump moves fluid from the medical fluid bag through a fluid infusion channel and into the patient. The infusion pump is programmed by a medical clinician according to the particular pumping or infusion parameters prescribed by the doctor. The pumping parameters programmed into the pump by the clinician are drug and patient specific. That is, the pumping parameters are selected by the doctor based on the particular drug prescribed and the specific patient for whom it is intended. It is the clinician's responsibility to match the prescribed drug with the correct patient and with the properly programmed pump.
Hospitals and other institutions continually strive to provide quality patient care. A medical error, such as when a patient receives the wrong drug, is a significant concern for all heath care facilities. In some cases, a single patient may be prescribed simultaneous multiple infusions, sometimes four or more, of different drugs. Typically, multiple infusions involve different infusion parameters for each drug. Further, such multiple infusions may involve multiple pump channels; e.g., one channel for each infusion; or a secondary to a primary infusion. Some pump systems include four or more pumping modules, each of which comprises an infusion pump operating on a separate fluid tubing to form a separate pumping channel. Regardless of whether a system has multiple channels or multiple systems each having only one channel, it is important that each channel be correctly programmed to infuse the right drug into the patient. Installing the tubing from a pharmaceutical bag into an incorrect pumping module could result in the wrong drug being pumped into the patient, regardless of correct drug labeling.
Prior attempts have been made to assure that the right drug is administered to the right patient through the right channel. In one example, a bar code label identifying the drug and patient is applied to the bag at the pharmacy. After a clinician manually programs the pump, a bar code scanner connected to the pump is used to read the bar code label on the bag to verify that it identifies the same medication as that programmed. In another example, a bar code label is applied to the bag and the label is read with a bar code scanner to automatically program the pump, thus avoiding manual programming entirely. While doctors are more assured that the doses and infusion rates that they prescribe can be delivered to the patients accurately by the pumps available today, such as via the MEDLEY™ patient care system operating the GUARDRAILS® safety system, there remains a concern that the right drug is mounted to the right pump.
Even though the pump systems of today provide significant advances in the art to avoid medication errors, there is a desire to more reliably determine that the correct drug is being infused. For example, the pharmacist may have made a mistake in mixing the component fluids for the bag, or the pharmacist may have applied the wrong bar code label to the bag. The bar code could also contain incorrect information or the clinician could scan the bar code label of the correct bag, but become distracted especially during emergency situations or MEDVAC (helicopter transport for example), and connect the tube from the bag to the wrong pumping channel.
Hence, those skilled in the art recognize that a need exists to more accurately ensure that the correct drug or combination of drugs is properly infused into the correct patient. More particularly, those in the art have recognized a need to more definitely ascertain that the particular pharmaceutical drug a pump is infusing into the patient is the correct drug in the correct concentration. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.